Simplicity in a Name
by starrnobella
Summary: There's a calming simplicity in a name that can make you forget about the stresses of the world around you. After watching her mother's world fall apart, Rory takes her relationship with Logan into her own hands. Extending the conversation that Rory and Logan had at the end of Episode 14 in Season 5. COMPLETE


**A/N:** I'm back with another story for you all! This originally started out as a drabble inspired by the episode I was watching and then it went a little longer than intended. I hope you all enjoy it. I know my last Rogan story was taken well and Logan didn't even appear in the story. This time he does. :)

Thanks and love to xxDustNight88 for taking the time to beta read this for me before I posted it to the world to read. Go check her out if you love Marvel and Harry Potter. She writes some kick ass stuff.

The usual disclaimers apply. I don't profit from any thing I've written here nor do I own any of it. Just the plot is mine!

Check me out on social media if you're interested. I'm pretty connected!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

"There are just so many _other_ things you could call me."

"That sounds like an opening."

Rory worried her lip slightly before pressing up on her toes, pushing her lips against his momentarily. As she pulled away slowly, she looked up at him through her lashes with a faint smile pulling at her lips.

His eyes met hers, a smile beaming from his face. Reaching up, he softly cupped her cheek as she brushed the pad of his thumb along her soft skin. He couldn't deny that he was attracted to her. Just looking at her now, he was able to notice how beautiful she was.

"It is an opening. If you're willing to take it," she said softly, batting her eyelashes softly. Normally, she wouldn't be so forward with a guy. She was the quiet type who preferred hiding behind a book in the back corner of the library.

There was something about being around Logan that brought out a different side of her. He brought out a side of her that was more adventurous and a little less safe. She was taking charge of what she wanted and making a point of going after it, rather than hiding in her comfort zone.

Logan tilted his head to the side, his eyes searching her face for a sign indicating that this wasn't what she wanted. He leaned in close, pressing his lips roughly against hers as his hand slid to the back of her head. His fingers were entangled in her hair as his tongue slipped between her lips, sliding along her's.

Her arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to her as his opposite hand found purchase in the small of her back. They remained like that for a matter of moments, exploring each other's bodies with roaming hands and curious tongues.

Slowly, they pulled apart, but Logan rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. Rory's eyes fluttered shut as she took a deep breath, brushing her tongue along her lower lip.

Both of them waiting for someone to break the silence that had settled over them. But the silence that had fallen wasn't an awkward silence, instead it felt natural. As Rory took the time to analyze the moment, she smiled at how simple it seemed to be. Maybe this could work, even if it wasn't exactly what she was used to in terms of a relationship.

"Was there a particular name that you wanted me to call you?" He leaned back as he spoke, his brown eyes meeting her icy blues.

She opened her mouth to speak, but almost immediately closed it once again. The first word that came to mind, Rory knew she could not say. It would completely contradict the new persona that she was trying to embrace. She needed to try something different before she went back to her previous relationship ways.

He watched her as she thought about her answer. He laughed to himself as he realized that she was at a loss for words. A smirk appeared on his face as he watched her.

She noticed the glee on his face and furrowed her brow, taking a step back from him and crossing her arms over his chest. She cocked her head to the side and narrowed her gaze at him. "Why are you smirking?"

"I don't think I've ever seen you struggle for something to say," he replied, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear gently. "It's cute."

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes, Rory stuck her tongue out at him. "It's not that I'm struggling for something to say. I'm struggling for a way to say it without coming across as exactly the opposite of what I'm trying to come across as."

"And how are you trying to come across?"

Rory shrugged, hanging her head slightly. She really wasn't quite sure what to say at that exact moment. She wanted this more than anything, but she was scared at the same time. She was really putting herself out on the line. Was she really ready for that? The answer to that question was what was standing in her way right now.

"Ace," he said, looping his pointer finger under her chin and tipping her head up so she was forced to look at him. He smiled when his eyes met hers for the umpteenth time that afternoon. There was something special about her, and he'd be damned if he didn't take the time to figure out just how special she was.

He hadn't lied to her at the vow renewal. The biggest reason he hadn't asked her out already was because she was special. He knew he wasn't perfect. In fact, his track record read more like a rap sheet. He didn't want to throw the craziness of his world at her, knowing full well that wasn't what she was asking for.

"What did you call me?"

Her voice was soft as it pulled him back out of his thoughts. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to her forehead, smiling against her soft skin. As he pulled back, he noticed her watching him.

"I called you Ace."

Cocking her head to the side, Rory allowed the word to flip around inside her head for a few moments. She felt a grin pulling at her lips as she met his eyes once again. "I like it."

"Oh yeah?" Logan replied, cocking his head to the opposite side of Rory's. His smile had turned into more of smirk and his eyes lit up as she nodded her head rapidly. He leaned in and captured her lips in his, wrapping his arms around her waist as he pulled her flush against him.

As the passion of the kiss faded, they pulled back from one another. Each one with a smile displayed broadly on their lips.

"I'm going out of town for a few days, but I'd like to see you when I get back."

"I'll have to check my calendar."

"Ace.."

Rory tossed her head back with a laugh as the smile broadened on her face. "I'd like that too."

"Good," Logan said, nodding his head slightly. "Are you sure you can't hang out for a little while longer?"

Rory glanced at the clock on the wall. Her impromptu trip to Stars Hollow had put a dent in her original plans for the weekend, so what would it hurt to postpone her studying a little while longer? "I think I can stay a little while longer."

Logan slipped his hand in hers, pulling her over to the couch and sitting down. He pulled her down into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rory smiled as she leaned in, allowing her lips to crash into his.


End file.
